Siesta Time
by OmegaTexnos
Summary: In this peaceful dimension, the CPUs enjoyed some lax living. The story would be about the 4 CPUs (with the candidates) interacting during their own golden week.
1. Lowee

Chapter 1 - Lowee

In this dimension, the CPUs had been chillin' in a time of prolonged peace. Aside from that, the day-by-day workload gave them no sweat. Each nation invented a body of government assistants called 'Councils' which took part on reducing the workload of CPUs. It made them able to focus on things each CPU do best. For what we know, none of them were particularly interested in paperwork, especially Neptune.

That aside, the CPU still had their own Golden Weeks. During peaceful days without any conflict, it happened during the first week of the second month in that peculiar season. All CPUs were exempt from duty: able to relax and do whatever they want. In this story, we would describe the details about what happened in each nation.

The heat of laziness during this moment might make some of the moments potentially raunchy.

Well then, let's look at the most chill nation in this dimension—Lowee.

Blanc was writing something on her laptop. A crystalline-white design which induced a calming sensation when one looked at its exterior. Rom and Ram went on holidays at the beach resort in Leanbox along with Mina. Since the Author Goddess wanted a change of pace, she opted to relax at her place for the time being. She had the Basilicom staff doing some cooking and cleaning so it's all good.

For the longest time she tried racking up some ideas, she was unable to write the most appropriate story for the contest's theme.

There was a fanfiction contest hosted in Neppit. The story in particular was about the Four Goddess themselves and their friends. It was a free-for-all thing, for the citizens to express their thoughts about them. Blanc planned to post her story anonymously, even though it wasn't outright barred that the CPUs themselves enter. She just kinda embarrassed it would made her nation suffer if the story turn out to be not okay.

A lot of the past popular entries were some slashfics: it was a kind of fanfiction focused on the relationship between featured pairings. For this Neppit board, it's mainly Neptune x Noire; Blanc x Vert; Nepgear x Uni; Rom x Ram; IF x Compa—so on. Some of the stories were subtle and fluffy, but others were really perverted that the white girl couldn't even imagine it actually happening in real life.

When she did, her body felt particularly strange and heating up despite the weather.

This one in particular, which made her this way, was a slashfic of Blanc doing some bondage stuff with Vert.

"Doing that with thunder tits, who on their right mind would. These perverts, why would they lump me with that bitch of all people?"

"Ara ara..."

Out of nowhere Vert was drinking tea at the sofa and coffee table near Blanc's desk. Before Blanc realized it, Vert actually made herself at home in Blanc's place, making tea and sipping it regally.

"What the flying fu-how did you get here?"

Blanc nearly spat out the hot chocolate she's been sipping when she noticed the voluptuous blond goddess sitting close to her.

"It's a maiden's secret."

She said that in a cutely manner that's strangely fitting her mature appearance. She put her index finger to her lips and winked her eyes in front of Blanc.

Knowing Vert though, she might had just flew there after finishing her breakfast, leaving Chika alone in the Basilicom—again.

Most likely due to Blanc being preoccupied with her writing so much, and also being in her own world when she read the perverted fanfic, that she didn't notice Vert entering the room. Since Blanc's imagination was pretty wild due to all that reading, the Vert she saw at a glance, she might thought of it as part of her fantasy.

"That's absolutely disgusting, coming from you."

Even if she said that-her heart kinda skipped a beat. Although she felt it wasn't really the right thing to say, since she also felt a bit happy with Vert's out of blue appearance.

"Why so rude, Blanc? I've just come here to pay you a visit, aren't you lonely?"

As if pressing for something, Vert began to walk closer to Blanc, which agitated her when she tried to look at the stuff in the laptop.

"S-speak for yourself, I don't recall inviting you."

Blanc's face began to turn red when Vert edged closer, out of impulse she shooed her as if she was an animal.

It would be the end of me if she found me reading the fanfiction between me and her—the white goddess thought.

"You did, though. It was just written so cute I would cuddle it all day long."

Vert pulled her leaf-green patterned smartphone and showed her chat log with Blanc last night. Her face turned into a tomato when she noticed her embarrassing message. She tried to snatch the phone from Vert, but Vert was faster and she clutched it between her arms.

The message was:

Blanc : Rom, Ram and Mina would be having a trip tomorrow.

Vert : Won't you be alone in the Basilicom then? Can I visit?

Blanc : Well, I don't really mind it. Feel free to have some tea over here if you weren't busy.

"I really didn't write it! Goddamn you, delete it this instant!"

With a teasing gaze, Vert slid her phone into her bosom. It was now sandwiched between her two humongous mounds. Blanc swallowed her saliva for a bit due to this development.

To be fair, Blanc's message wasn't all that worth getting all flustered for. It was just her being a bit friendly to Vert, but knowing that she always tried her hardest to hide her feelings, it turned her face as red as tomato.

"If you want it, just try to take it from my chest."

This erotic scene before her really made Blanc filled with countless questions. Why on earth was Vert making such advances on her? She wasn't really that chummy with her, and even if they had close relationships, assuming that they actually went for this kind of relationship was preposterous.

"I'm tired, Vert. Please go play with someone else." Blanc let out a heavy sigh and slumped her body on the comfy white chair she hat on.

Seemingly ignoring Blanc's words, Vert moved over to her, pulled her body to side, and pressed her voluptuous chest against her back.

There was a loud badump sound in the petite goddess heart. It made her heart race again.  
 _  
No good—the scene from that fanfiction seem to overlap with reality. In the story, it was when I finally snaped and pushed the seductress down._

"Let me massage you for a bit." she said, whispering to Blanc's ear.

The sensation of the two mounds caressing her back was like no other. Blanc had already touched Vert's chest a lot of times, but she never really thought about it that way. She used to be really angry due to the size of her chest and her tendency to flaunt them with a mocking tone to Blanc. Though for now, she seems rather meek and clingy.

"Did something happen?" Blanc said, a tone of concern in her voice.

"Let me indulge in you for a bit, please."

Vert gently caressed Blanc's back, occasionally pressing her chest against her. Blanc let out a slight moan and Vert seemed to be pleased with that. Even if others who looked at such sight might think about the wildest things, she believed Blanc would still keep her cool.

"Phew, that was surprisingly refreshing. I started to feel like a dense main character in some ecchi story."

Blanc got up and stretched her whole body, the massage had some strange effect which energized her in more than one ways.

"Uh, Blanc? You started to sound like Neptune there."

"My bad."

Both of them sat at their original positions, and it's Blanc who jumped the gun first.

"So, you finally got dumped?"

...I shouldn't have said that, thought the white goddess. Her mouth totally slipped when she figured out the main cause of it all.

Her direct words pierced through Vert's heart and she seemed on the verge of crying. Knowing it's her, the busty blond felt it would be okay to cry as much as she wanted, but there's something more important to do.

Although it was the words of that small goddess which made her remember that tinge of pain, she felt there's no other person more suitable to reveal everything.

"I shouldn't have gathered my courage to confess to her. I originally wanted her to act like my little sister. Perhaps I was being too greedy."

The girl she loved, actually had her mind on someone else. It was the loner's little sister, huh? Blanc thought. She's very cute, but their relationship wasn't because one find each other cute or something.

It's all about:

"Just take my words with a grain of salt, but that kind of love couldn't be forced. Either both of you accept each other or nothing would happen, ever. Well, unless you want to force it in a form of fanfiction. Even then, I believe the result would come up as phony as compared to writing stuff where the pair had good chemistry. I mainly just gave advice based upon my experience as an Author, I had no romantic experiences whatsoever-"

"Does that mean there's a chance for me to trigger your flags?"

 _...this thunder tits, did she just subtly confessed her love to me? Why me, how was I even your type anyway?_

"Stop joking Vert, if that girl was your ideal then I'd be far from your type. If you want all the affection, you got Chika, right? I think she's really beautiful and she had a good personality."

She was referring to the oracle of Leanbox, Hakozaki Chika-although Vert's relationship with her was different compared to how other CPUs and their oracles interact. Well, every interaction in the different nations slightly differ, but in Leanbox, they were somehow...really intimate.

"Is it really okay for you to suggest that, Blanc? Regardless if I actually wanted to go for Chika or not, would it be okay for you to be alone like this?"

"Hey, that's really rude. Well whatever, I don't consider relationships to be essential. I'm okay as long as I got the time to read and write."

 _Just go for her, you idiot. She's probably the closest thing to your ideal beside that mecha-freak. I really felt embarrassed just thinking that you...and I would be..._

"Even if you had to pleasure yourself for the rest of your life?"

"You damn bitch, are you trying to pick a fight? I'm not as lewd as you!"

"How about going for Rom and Ram instead? I think they're the cutest sisters who actually had a strong affection to you, even if you didn't realize it."

"I'm not a lolicon like you, and they are my innocent sisters, you bastard! Stop screwing around with my mind, dammit."

 _To tell you the truth, they were my cute little sisters and I never actually had thought of them that way. Wait...lolicon...did Vert went for me because..._

"Ahahaha, your reactions are just so cute, Blanc. I just enjoy it so much when we had time to talk with only two of us."

"Being around you just made me really exhausted."

A lengthy sigh permeated the pause between them, it was from Blanc again. The deadline for the writing was still a month from now but she only got seven days to at least finish the full draft. Though, since she got no idea she felt it's best to go along with Vert until she at least left.

It was Vert who broke the silence.

"You know Blanc, thinking about it once again. Chika and I might not be able to achieve such chemistry. She's so cute yes, she's reliable and so caring. Though, I think, if I were to approach and get close to her, I would just end up hurting her.

The main object of her affection was her admiration of me, if I were to go any closer and approach her, I don't know if she could even view me as an equal, who could talk with me in such carefree-manner at all. The one I could converse freely. Having to force things through might make our relationship awkward this might end up being too hard on her.

There are times I wanted to approach and touch her due to her sensual body, but it felt like I was taking advantage of her—and I hate to be that kind of person."

Blanc somehow felt that Vert's sudden confession was a bit narcissistic, but if it's between those two, however—it might be plausible. As if trying to conceal some of emotions, she let out a shrill voice:

"You know, Vert. You'll never know if you actually had a good chemistry with her or not. How about you try it-"

"I don't think it's a good idea. She's already being too possessive of me, I don't want her obsession go any further than that. I think if it's with you, Blanc, I wouldn't even imagine you tying me down,, talking with you makes me feel at ease."

Somewhere along the way, Blanc remember the raunchy fanfiction between her and Vert again. Blanc tied her down and making her submissive, and a lot of kinky things happened which made her face flush. At the same time, she averted her face from Vert, which made the blond goddess misunderstood it as gaining some crucial flags.

It's somehow true to an extent—the white goddess showing a significant reaction was a proof of that.

"Blanny...do you really like me after all?"

"Shut the hell up, you goddamn thunder tits." unlike her usual retort, this one was said in a muffled, restrained voice.

Vert clasped her gloved hands together and said, "Do you mind if we started out by...holding hands?"

"Hey, what are you getting at? I never said I was into that thing, you know. Well, what I was trying to say that—just try to talk things out with Chika. She looks like a gentle woman, she'll understand. Unless you're trying to imply you outright dislike some of her core aspects."

"Well, the thing is...I thought of Chika as my own little sister. Nepgear too, even though she's already with her special someone, it wouldn't hurt to keep my advances—although in a non-romantic kind of goals. I don't want Chika to be my lover, I need her to always be an adorable younger sis I could dote on. Well, she didn't really show that side when all of you were in Leanbox, but when I'm alone with her, I could be so indulgent with her too. We did sort of things that might be questionable—are you jealous, Blanny?"

"Stop calling me Blanny. Hmm...speaking about that, I guess two of you had a kind of intimate sisterly relationship. In a case, you two might already did some lovers thing, but because you're greedy you also want that free pass with Nepgear and also tried making advance on me-"

"Right! That's what I've been trying to say all along."

"Now I'm having trouble to compare what's bigger, your libido or your chest."

"That's rude! I didn't really cross the line with any of them!"

"...what's stopping you though? You had that seductive body, you just have to get them drunk and tease them, and they would submit themselves to you."

"You think of terrible things sometimes. I'm not that kind of person Blanny."

 _...and I was complimenting you, why you'd react that way though?_

Blanc couldn't contain her emotions, although it wasn't out of anger. All of those stimulations from Vert just made it harder to hide her throbbing heart. She thought, what should I do?

She didn't want to show weakness to her arch-rival. If all of that was just a joke and she gave in—she would cry if the blond woman were to throw her away. Her reclusive personality huddled up in books and focusing on her writings made the number of romantic encounters low. She didn't have that much of self-esteem due to her small physique, and she didn't understand people who like these loli bodies.

The bookworm goddess didn't understand what of value did Vert see in her, that she kept making such advances boldly. If it wasn't to set up some bad joke, she didn't know what to think of it. She read a lot of romance stories, but for experiencing it herself, she was pretty dense to even read between the lines.

"I'm actually kind of domestic myself, Blanny. You might think I'm some playgirl, but in fact, I'm just a stuck-up nerd. It was kinda awkward trying to maintain appearances."

Blanc knew full well how much of a nerd the blond socialite-looking lady was. When a close friend came to her room, there were a sophisticated amount of collections to be found. One of them being the light novel series Blanc recommended herself in the past; it was= written by Falcom, an adventurer who journeyed with them in the past—Blanc loved her writings.

"So, basically. You approached me as a fellow nerd? Nepgear was a nerd too, but I just didn't get it when she talked about the mechanical things. I've read the novels which got adapted to a mecha anime, watched the adaptation but as for getting technical, I think only the loner's younger sister able to keep up with her."

In that case, it was somehow understandable how Nepgear got close to Uni.

"...do I really have to study all of these difficult engineering things to get close to her?"

"I'm afraid so, Vert. You had to put some of these tits on a diet and cram more metals to your noodle-"

"Ahnnn..."

Blanc slapped Vert's breasts by accident as she tried stretching her hand, causing the blond girl to let out an erotic moan. The bookworm thought, she had a soft, comfortable voice. She wanted to keep hearing her voice—thought at the same time, she just wanted to change the topic so stuff wouldn't be as awkward.

"W-well, to be honest—I'm kinda confused to your previous actions. If, in case, you're making an advance on me, what's the reason? I really don't understand what's in me that you find so interesting. I just read books all day and I don't really care about my appearance."

"Ufu...the reason is simple enough, Blanny. Why haven't you figured it out? If you had confidence like Neptune, you would have figured it out already. You said it yourself during our talks—right?"

Vert came up to Blanc and began snuggling her tight, burying the bookworm's head between huge mounds of her chest.

"...w-what do you mean. Ugh, I can't breathe.."

"It's not as simple to just say because you're so cute..." hearing the unexpected response, Blanc started blushing harder than before, "It's because I felt the best chemistry when I'm talking casually, just two of us."

Blanc felt a loud thumping from her huge chest, it felt like Vert was really nervous to no end when saying this.

"—even though you also wanted to advance on your little sisters?"

"Uhh...please don't ruin the mood, right now, it's just two of us, right."

"I don't say it's okay for us to be lovers, but, well. I guess this much is okay."

"Yay...I want to snuggle with my Blanny all day long!"

"C-cut it out, stop assuming that I'm actually yours you damn tits!"

They kept snuggling for so long—the Basilicom workers who peeped from the beginning—most of them already felt unconscious for excess nosebleed.

"Lady Blanc and Lady Vert are...the...best..."

Of course Blanc heard it, and possibly also Vert.

 _When I'm finally done with this, I'll teach those guys a damn friggin lesson not to peep._

"Ahem..."

The bookworm goddess slowly broke free of the embrace, seeing as the busty blond also realized what happened—they went all cold and serious.

"...I guess rumors would spread like fire huh, I hate this." said Blanc

"Umm...Blanny, is it really okay if the goddess and candidates actually had relationships like this. The guys at Neppit are weird, but how would you think of it in general?"

"Beats me. I don't really like to keep up appearances, I just do the best I can for my nation. If I were them, as long it didn't interfere with my work and hobbies, I guess I couldn't care less."

In this dimension, there's not really much work to do as the CPU, so Blanc just read and write stuff most of time.

"I think it's great if stuff like these also didn't interrupt my gaming time."

Vert was already throwing out the word 'work' to the bin.

"It's our official holiday after all, just forget about work and have some rest."

"About that...Blanny..."

"What."

"Can I sleep together with you?"

"Huh?"

"...I stayed up all night due to gaming, and I was dead tired when I came here, but when I saw you, I went all energetic. Now I almost felt like, I'm going to pass out..."

"I'm not sleepy in the slightest. Just go enter one of the spare rooms."

"...but I want to sleep in Blanny's room!"

"So annoying...I don't want to sleep in your smell."

"Why are you so mean, Blanny..."

Two of them continued their banter until Vert actually crumbled down in the sofa. Since Blanc had a lot of strength, she lugged Vert as if she's a box and dumped her inside one of the spare rooms.

Atop the table, Blanc left a note.

"Thanks for being with me, Vert."

She kept watching the blond goddess smiling face—looking just like a child despite her voluptuous appearance. Some time later, she stood up and went back to her desk

"Alright then, I think I got just the inspiration to write that fanfiction."

With a flushed face, she began to hammer all the details between her and Vert, with a lot of details changed.

"...I'm such an idiot for not making moves on her."

That aside, she also felt relieved about her own self-control. In the perverted story, they actually became intimate lovers, but there's no knowing what would happen in reality.

"Stories and reality should best be kept separate, in the end I'm okay with this."

With a smile, she continued writing her draft, hope all of it goes well, she thought.


	2. Planeptune

Chapter 2 - Planeptune

It was late in the morning during the CPU Holidays.

A lone lilac-haired girl lazed around on her bed. The warmth of her electric blanket just made her want to hunker down the entire week. She wore a thicker hoodie jacket than her usual but still no pants. Her long stripped stockings took place on warming her feet. She slept late in the night—reading perverted comic books and several raunchy fanfictions on Neppit.

One of them was about her and Noire. Based on the writing style that's really immersive and akin to a light novel, she was certain it's Blanc's.

That story went like this: Neptune was reading the light novel Blanc lent her with a goofy smile. The main theme of it being girl-on-girl romance. Noire came by visiting and she started teasing the lilac goddess' preference, teasing her—saying it's all gross or so. Neptune went silent out of blue and nearly started to cry, and that's when the black-haired girl got into panic mode and started apologizing profusely.

...and as a token of apology, Noire decided to grant any kind of wish Neptune want, as long it's not too unreasonable. Neptune went to kiss her and they had steamy night together—the description of the sexual scene was just so passionate and perverted.

"...it got me all mushy, but would Noire actually think of lil' me that way? Nah, it's impossible. She's not the romantic type."

As she woke up, Nep reminisced about things she read last night.

The bigger question clouded Neptune: why did Blanc thought she was gay? Well, she sometimes did excess touching to other girls, flirt on them, slept together with them and even got a bit overboard in bath. Just for fun though, no homo.

She also found guys attractive, just like Blanc and Vert. Only Noire was kinda uninterested, maybe cuz she's just a bit too serious about her work romance had no room—thought Nep. The black goddess didn't necessarily have to be interested in girls to have a weird reaction while Nep teased her. It could be due to her being socially awkward since she was too busy on her thingy.

"Well, that's pretty rude of me. I never really tried approaching guys at all—I got no confidence in myself since my sister was such a *** magnet. It's also weird since I also didn't have any reason to. I found both attractive but I find lil me' getting chummy on the girls since everyone's around me were lasses." thought Neptune

The question was a bit difficult for her. It's not as if she's gay, it would drastically affect her shares. Her popularity might go down to the male fans, but all of those yuri lovers would also burn their flames of passion, making the share problem somehow remedied.

What if Nepgear was gay? What if Histoire was gay? What if this dimension was gay? What if the next OC called Rainbow Heart would appear and make everyone homo?

Neptune smirked a bit with the thought of a gay Histoire. The image of the little oracle acting all cutesy and flirting with Neptune was totally a hilarious sight for the lilac girl. She knew few things though:

Chika was gay.

Cave was, without a doubt—gay. She knew both of them must be gay due to fanfictions she read from Neppit. It's the internet after all, everything on the web definitely was true.

Compa might be gay since she wanted to feel up Neptune at night, although Neptune wouldn't try to resist if she didn't straight up get that painful injection, literally.

She wasn't sure if RED was gay or not, her affection to her and other girls were somehow like a friendly gesture. Even if Nep and her had *** for 69 days straight, it would just be as if RED was saying hello.

Plutia was really gay due to her aggressive advances on her, and she remembered enjoying being the object of affection from one besides Nepgear. She secretly had a secret fantasy of imagining Iris Heart acting totally adorable. That's the best gap moe that would never came true for her.

Nepgear was definitely not gay, it's just familial affection. They bathed together, touched each other, slept on the same bed a lot. Nothing would happen, even if thingies did happen they were sisters so it's totally fine.

The older Neptune was kinda questionable: she once said she liked yuri a lot but never actually got all cuddly with someone in particular. The lil Nep had squeezed her boobs a lot but they never had the chance to get all chummy since big Nep wouldn't just stick to one place.

Uzume didn't seem to have any romantic relationships whatsoever, so she's definitely out of the loop. Neppy once tried to make her go Orange Heart and tried talking about perverted things—it felt really good as if she tried corrupting some innocent child. Ended up getting bonked by Gear and Histoire.

Neptune thought again, why did it matter if someone was gay or not? It''s not like anyone who's gay would jump and molest her at any moment. It might also be rude to talk about why they were gay.

Speaking of which, Neptune realized something: it was already late in the morning and her sister didn't wake her up—everything's really quiet.

The next moment, she saw Noire walking up to her room nonchalantly. Instead of her usual CPU outfit, she had that casual black t-shirt and white pants.

Still looking at her from bed, Neptune said this firsthand:

"Ummm...Noire, am I gay?"

"Huh?"

The black-haired goddess stared at the lilac girl as if she drank some weird medicine. Nep jumped the gun straight away without saying hello whatsoever.

"...lately, I felt I've been getting on skinship with other girls too much, and I kinda flirted around, but it's just for fun really. Would people think I'm actually gay or something?"

"I don't think something like that would affect our shares. Why are you bothered with it though?"

Noire ignored what the lilac girl said about her being touchy-touchy. She got pretty jealous when things like that happened, of course.

Neptune went out of the bed and turned on her monitor—there was the thread featuring story about her and Noire.

"It's this..."

"Well...that's only a fanfiction. They just wrote whatever nonsense they like for their amusement. Don't mind it Neptune, I don't think they had a grudge on you."

She kinda saw it also being about her, but she didn't paid any heed to it. Lastation sometimes had bad rumors about their CPUs and Candidates, and Noire was used to pay no heed if it's nothing major.

"Ah okay, thanks for the dibs."

Nep kinda got flabbergasted with all the motherly sensation coming from Noire; she felt herself becoming a little child.

"What's wrong with you today? You were awfully meek—I was thinking you'd be all energetic and jump me straight away. I was practicing my moves to give you a piledriver when you launched yourself too..."

"M-maybe cuz I haven't got my fill of pudding!"

Actually, Neptune didn't feel like eating pudding in this cold weather. She preferred curry rice with a bit of chili pepper to warm up.

"Right right, Histoire and Gear wanted me to keep an eye on you, so you didn't get any trouble. Though, since you seem to be a good girl, lemme get the pudding."

"Ayy."

As far as she knew, people on Neppit were pretty underground. They didn't really spread those things in real life, even in online gatherings. What went on the net, would stay at net—that's the motto. Real life brawls due to online rage would result in a permanent ban. Online harassment didn't count, but when it started to involve a disclosure of real-life information, a perma-ban would also follow.

That aside, Nep finally remembered last night. Nepgear told her she'd be leaving for Lastation on express train. The lilac sister somehow got bored of flying alone. There'd be a techy expo which Nepgear was a big fan of. Histoire would be with her; the oracle wanted to come along to conduct research on the Land of Black Regality. She would use things she learned to improve Planeptune in several ways.

Neptune didn't heard that over since she was busy watching perverted anime. She also didn't read the message sent to her phone—it was totally silent mode when she's in her own world. As Nep remembered it, she picked up her white-lilac patterned phone with pudding strap. There were a lot of missed calls and messages from Nepgear.

One of them was about Noire visiting.

Though she felt kinda weird—how come did she herself treat Noire appearing out of blue so casually? If Blanc or Vert dropped by without further notice, she might jump. As for the black-haired goddess—it's just the usual. She might outright deny it due to her tsundere attitude: Noire did came here quite often—as if she became a part of the Basilicom itself.

"...and she always said I'm busy...duh.."

"What are you talking 'bout, Nep-"

"Nepu!"

The lilac girl jumped when she saw Noire came in—which looked even more confused for her antics today.

"I really have no idea what's on your head. When I popped out of blue, the first thing you asked me was that weird question, and as I'm back from getting some pudding—told you in advance even..."

"...ehehe."

Noire blushed when she saw Nep being an airhead.

"Oh well, I can let out the details aside. Let's eat pudding, shall we?"

"M'kay."

It wasn't really a pudding, but one of the Lastation special Noire just brought for today. The concept was to make a gelatinous oden dish, which were packed in a tight metal compartment and able to prevent spillage; usually served hot. It was pretty popular with factory workers during winter: a condensed broth filled with meat and crunchy vegetables-also quite spicy with additives as chili pepper.

"Huh?"

Neptune realized something amiss about the 'pudding' Noire brought. She ate it  
anyway since she felt rather hungry. The heated gelatin with its assorted crunchy meat and veggies made its way to her mouth; she swallowed ravenously—with such motions that made Noire blush again.

"...umm...Neptune, it's nice that you like it but, would you please show some modesty? You're a girl, you know, and a CPU on top of that."

The spiciness of the meal were a plus to the lilac girl. For the black goddess however—she couldn't stomach anything that spicy. The recipe was actually made by Uni and she had to tone it down so Noire could eat it without flaming her mouth.

"You're such a bore, Noire. Everyone already knows how I act, they kinda got used to it already. Was it because the way I ate made you excited?"

"I'm not a perv like you! Why would I be stimulated when I see someone eating anyway?"

"Again with you being tsundere. I really couldn't get enough of your gap moe."

"I'm not a tsundere! What the heck is this gap moe thing?"

"Well, you seem really uptight and serious on the outside, but when I push your buttons, you went all mushy and nervous spaghetti."

"Don't talk as if we're in that kind of relationship! That is the reason why people wrote gay fanfictions of us so much!"

"Why not, we're best buds ain't we? Isn't it normal for us to fool around a lot. It's just the Neppit users being a perv and took our relationship the wrong way, didn't they?"

"...yes that's true. At the very least, I still thought of you as a friend. If not, I wouldn't be coming to visit you ever so often."

"Ehehe..."

"I kinda understood a bit of stuff regarding that 'gap moe'. Neptune, when you just woke up you did act weird. Was it actually that 'gap moe' or were you just upset about something? I mean, did the gay fanfiction rile you up?"

"About that...well..."

"I won't push it if you don't wanna talk 'bout the stuff. Likewise, stuff like these do happen a lot. There's not just stuff about you and me, Vert and Blanc also got a lot. Even Nepgear, Uni, Rom and Ram also got sexualized."

"Wonders of the internet!"

"I kinda want to discuss with you the prospect of banning such lecherous material about us CPUs and Candidates. I dunno if you guys would agree. Blanc probably not since she also wrote the stuff, Vert kinda love the gay things as well. How about you though?"

"I dunno, Noire. I honestly find the stories to be quite interesting...I was...quite mushy because of that."

"Huh? D-don't tell me you actually felt that way just like in the story..."

Did she actually read the same story?

"...how should I put it? Ehehe...I may or may not think that it's actually us in real life."

"I definitely didn't think so. If in any case, I found you with that kind of novel I wouldn't really mind. Kinda surprising to think you actually read though."

"Aww...did you seriously think I'm a knucklehead?"

"I-I don't mean of it like that! Considering your energetic self I thought you'd be running across the nations, bugging us on daybreak or so."

"I'm more of a lazy bum though."

"So you actually admitted it."

Awkward silence permeated Nep's room. Their snack already got emptied out and the topic didn't seem to develop much.

"So, Noire. I was wondering if it's okay, you spending a whole day with me. I mean, in Lastation you'd currently be making lots of clothes and do cos-"

"S-stop it! I mean, seriously stop it okay! I just like making cute clothes and trying them on. I'll make some outfits for you too. That aside, Nepgear should left some sewing machine nearby, but I felt like—this room was a bit..."

The black goddess looked at Nep's room, resembling a bit of a shipwreck. It's usually Nepgear who cleaned stuff off, occasionally borrowing Nep's porn and watching it by herself. Though in Noire's case...

"No! Don't! I can clean my room by myself!"

Much to the protest, Noire started re-arranging some stuff on the desk. All was fine and dandy until she came across something under the bed.

"Neptune, i don't mind if I find any perverted stuff in there—what's this book...today Noire was being lil bit dreamy and it made me—"

"Ahhhhhh!"

The lilac girl tried to snatch the purple notebook on the way, but since her movements was too sudden she kinda forgot to maintain balance and fell on top of Noire—her face was buried in Noire's bosom.

"It's soft and comfy..."

"Neptune..."

Under normal circumstances, Noire would shove the lilac girl right away, but she kinda felt off due to the words written on the notebook. She was dreamy? It made her—what? She truly wanted to know—she's dying to know how the lazy slob felt about her.

As the scent of Nep's hair went to her, she started feeling a bit nauseous. What's with this smell? How long ago did she bathed? It truly ruined the mood for the black-haired girl.

"Hey, Neptune."

"...mhhh...ahnn...what?"

Still feeling up Noire's bosom on her face, the slob goddess replied groggily.

"I need to wash you, like, right now."

"W-whadaya mean...it's like too soon for us to be doing it right now...I know we're best buds but going that far is just.."

"Why do you think I would do such thing! I just couldn't stand your smell right now! How long ago did you actually bathe anyway?"

"Ehh...three days?"

"Goodness, Neptune. Let's go take a bath. I truly want some shower too."

"Me...and Noire...naked?"

"I-I don't see what's wrong, we're both girls aren't we. Are you just embarrassed because you're not well-endowed? Well, I don't find your stature unappealing at very least...I don't dislike it..."

"...come and get me, baby."

Blowing up a silly looking kiss in the air, Neptune quickly stripped and ran to the bath. Sometime later, Noire heard a loud thump which followed by a crying voice. When she came in to check, she found the lilac girl lying face flat on the floor, naked.

There was a soap.

Noire thought, well the goofy kid actually had some kind of gap moe. That lazy attitude, but out of sudden she could be rather aggressive. She wasn't sure what exactly did the 'gap moe' actually meant, but she was rather happy being able to see other sides of Planeptune's CPU.

...though it's technically Nepgear who did most of the work.

"Well, I came and got you. Hehe..."

That dependable goddess who were considered the strongest of four, who would even put her life on the line to save her friends—actually were the kind of person she couldn't left alone.

With her being a helpless girl, it just made Noire wanted to keep watch over. Since Uni was able to get by on her own, the Lastation's CPU practically couldn't took care of her little sister much again. When she looked at Neptune, did she found the snobby little sister figure she just wanted to raise?

Or was it, something else—like love perhaps?

She totally didn't care if Neptune was gay or not. Maybe it would hurt if she left for someone else more suited, but until the lilac girl was able to give her answer, Noire wanted to care for her the best she could.

"There...there..." she applied a disinfectant on the injured area, although there's no wounds.

Harboring no sexual thoughts, she washed Neptune's nude body. Cleaning her thoroughly, getting rid of all the unpleasant smell. Making sure not to touch any sensitive parts, she used some blower which sprayed the soap, and rinsed with the shower.

There was occasional moaning when Noire washed the girl's back, it distracted the black goddess a bit. Might be due to her seeing Neptune as little sister or maybe some kid, she didn't get affected that much. That's when the sounds Nep made started getting a bit more perverted.

"Hey, just quiet down will you! Soap might get to your eyes."

"...ahhnn...Noire, you just couldn't take a hint will you. So, when will we gonna do it?"

Neptune covered her chest, with her entire body being filled with soap. She blushed rather hard and Noire was starting to feel a bit funny.

"...do...what?"

She just expected something that would kill the mood again.

"I mean fuc—taking the bath together of course."

"No thanks. I mean, you might rape me as soon as I stripped." Noire's face started to become pretty smug when she eyed Nep's undeveloped body.

"...t-that's supposed to be my line. Your face is pretty dangerous now, Noire...wahh!"

The black-haired girl poured a bucket of warm water, rinsing Nep's soaped body completely, whilst still turning as to not getting a full view of a defenseless little girl.

"Just stop being the little devil, will ya. I got your clothes in the hanger, it's a new just brought so dunno if it would fit your size."

It's a lilac patterned t-shirt and pants, of similar kind to what Noire currently wore. She wrapped a towel on Nep's body and trying her best to avoid looking. Though, that's when the little CPU pulled Noire's hand and pressed it against her petite chest.

"...umm...i-it's just a flat board..."

She tried her best not to get stimulated.

"That's really rude, Noire. Do I have to transform?"

"No, please don't. I'm really sorry..."

It's not as if Neptune''s transformation were scary like Plutia's. Noire just didn't want Purple Heart's dynamite body to push her off the edge. It was obvious enough that she had feelings for Nep, but as for getting physical she felt it's just too early for her.

If possible, she just wanted to dote on the slob goddess as if she's the little sister with gap moe, in which Noire found endearing.

"..oh well, you're such a bore, Noire. I don't dislike you for that though."

"Ahaha..."

They cleaned the place together. Neptune was a bit more motivated about this, when usually she'd be sleeping all day long. That's cuz Noire would just snoop on her private stuff if she just left it be to the black goddess. After that, they'd be having lunch and dinner—in which they made together, although it's mostly Nep lending a hand since Noire didn't cook that much at home.

On the side, they played games like usual. At certain times Nep really want to watch porn together with Noire, but the black goddess didn't seem interested at the thought. Nepgear also refused her invitation, saying it's better to watch it alone. The lilac girl just want to know the feeling of watching perverted material with someone else.

She brought something up during the night. At the Basilicom's balcony, countless fireworks soared up the sky. Noire's sight was glued to the extravagant display of Credits being burned in such short time. A part of her also believed that Lastation's display was a lot more prevalent and Planeptune had a lot of ways to go. The black lady was rather engrossed, she didn't notice Neptune walking up at briskly pace to her.

It was when the lilac girl was beside her and during the same moment, a firework containing array of vibrant colors launched to the sky. It made her heart jump with Neptune's visage in front of such beautiful display. The girl's lips moved rather sexily, or it's just Noire who anticipated something to come when Nep came out on this occasion.

"Noire..."

...is she going to confess? The Lastation goddess' heartbeat raced even further, every second seem to be so long, until Neptune finally muttered:

"Can we watch porn now?"

It's not as if Noire outright hated porn, but Neptune at times had really weird fetishes which made the black-haired girl somehow uncomfortable.

"...the normal kind?"

"The normal kind."

Even though it's the actual normal thing. It's not as if they would both bang immediately, knowing their rather reserved nature.

"What's the knock of it?"

"One of the actress kinda looks like you."

There were various adult video showing actresses who cosplay as the CPUs, it's pretty popular due to the approval of doujin movement, courtesy of Vert and Blanc.

"Ahhhhhh! You're going to bully me again with your choice of stuff ain't you."

"...as a payback of you being such a wuss at the bath."

"...and you wouldn't even jump me when you're on top earlier."

"You would reject anyway cuz I smell."

"Sigh..."

Both of them let out a disappointed grunt. Why did they hold back so much? It wasn't if there's anything morally wrong and this dimension was pretty open to a lot of things, even futanari and tentacle rape.

"I guess both of us were quite idiotic uh...oww!"

"Ouch!"

When Neptune and Noire turned their heads by, they accidentally bonked heads. The bump was kinda hard and when Nepgear and Histoire came later that night, they had to treat both CPUs head injury, albeit minor.

Even though her head still hurt, Noire was kinda happy she finally slept together with Neptune on the same bed.

Although she woke up the next morning with Neptune's feet on her nose.

"...urgh...I took back everything good I thought about you."

Regardless of that, Noire felt grateful to witness the lil Nep's gap moe. It would be a memory which made her cutely giggle from time to time.

As for Neptune, she still look forward to watch porn with Noire. Hopefully the black goddess would open up her restraint sometime.

...meanwhile, when Neptune watched porn with Nepgear, the lilac sister commented like this.

"Sis, these people can't read. It clearly says do not fist android girls."

Lots of playful laughter were made that night.

It would be nice if she could share the happiness with Noire in near future.

Siesta Time – End.

Note : I'd be making the version with the candidates later on. Might not be that soon since I was rather slow on writing.


	3. Lastation

This chapter marks the beginning of the Candidate Side.

Next and last chapter would be on Leanbox, featuring Rom and Ram.

Chapter 3 : Lastation

Lastation bi-annual technology expo; it was held during spring and fall of every year. Various inventors; both young and old would showcase their creations to the public eyes. The event was much akin to a Comiket in real life, but instead of doujin products, they submitted inventions. The expo had been around since Nepgear and co. were just born from the mass influx of shares.

In short, considering the candidates' actual age, it had already been there for quite some time. Since both CPUs and Candidates kinda stopped aging at certain point, whilst normal humans kept coming and going, there were some of those inventors which Nepgear missed. Like A-san with his critically-acclaimed coffee machines and K-san with his enthusiasm for making the best remote-controlled vehicle. They were here for years, but lately these people weren't around anymore.

Not all of those inventors were from Lastation; there were some who came from outside the nation. Nepgear herself had personally came as an entrant this year, she's just felt resigned to tell the truth to Neptune—since she'll came straight here and mutter some embarrassing comments. Although the lilac sister entered on her own, the ones watching the stall would be the Basilicom staff so she'd be free to loiter around places of her interest.

Knowing the baby sister would be attending something akin to a doujin event for inventors—she would brag about the mad scientist creativity this girl-next-door has all day. Thinking 'bout how she didn't really want to stand out—Nepgear opted for Histoire to accompany her instead. Before her visit, she gave Noire an apology in advance; someone's gotta look after the slob older sister to make sure she didn't screw up somewhere.

Riding the train with the book fairy, the candidate and oracle amassed a bit of curious onlookers. They rode from Planeptune during the evening and would arrive in Lastation in few hours. A lot of these people who rode with them were Planeptune citizens wanting to go on a holiday to the other nation, or simply that nation's people going home. They could also be travelers who just liked to go around Gamindustri.

Nepgear felt rather uncomfortable with the overwhelming amount of stares directed at her. In Planeptune, she's just like a popular idol along with Neppy. Rumors came in rave when the lilac sister was told to have a special relationship with Uni, and that the CPU of Leanbox confessed to her but got flat out rejected.

"I wonder when all of these complicated rumors started to spread?"

About the confession with Vert, Nepgear was really surprised that the green goddess actually had feelings for her, but the lilac sister didn't seem to have any intent of getting on a romantic relationship. She wanted to go along with her research—it's not if she disliked Vert—she just thought—since Vert was so beautiful, it would make people's eyes turn on her and all of those mean rumors would spread until both of them parted out.

She already had enough of handling Neptune's workload, she just wanted to stay

away from as much troubles as possible.

When Vert asked her about Uni—something along 'if you didn't want me, did you actually love the black sister', the same could be said if she asked about Rom and Ram. They were her precious friends—though for some reason, it was mistaken for a hint of blooming love. It was unknown how such details were indulged to public—suspicion was roused to Gamindustri duo of journalists—Dengekiko and Famitsu. Although there's no actual proof of their conduct, when they were caught, severe punishments would occur.

"Uhhh...I really don't want to run to Uni today. She would bombard me with ridiculous questions regarding that rumor. Histy...what should I do?"

The book oracle who sat beside her calmly replied. "Calm down Nepgear. I'm sure she wouldn't be trifled with such rumors. She was your close friend for the longest time after all."

Nepgear had that aura which made her feel like a normal girl, just when she didn't pay any mind to it, the overwhelming gaze disippated out of blue, as if the lilac sister was just an ordinary passanger. Calmness returned to her complexion.

"I guess you're right."

Even the book fairy somehow got hit by the Doppler effect of this 'ordinary girl' aura, making her less conspicuous. Their train ride were pretty much cozy and silent. She saw hilly terrains at night illuminated by various road lights along the railway. The train passed through a lake, reflecting the reddish sunset rivaling those of Leanbox beaches. Though during the night, the best ones for Nepgear was the view of Planeptune's city from their living quarters' balcony.

Although this scenic sunset view was fine too, she thought, as the heat from the evening sun permeated through the train's window. Speeding at a steady pace, at times bouncy but mostly still to her comfort—she wondered if it's faster to just fly through there. Though, this kind of homely travel at relaxed pace were quite alright—she muttered in low voice.

Even if as the CPU Candidate, she didn't have to pay the fares, it still made her felt guilty about munching the complimentary dried chocopi, pudding and pork chops. Histoire also got the same portion, although due to her stature, she couldn't eat that much and Nepgear had to cut off the pieces small enough. In the end, the candidate ate one-half of the total portion, making her started to worry about her weight.

Although Nepgear wasn't really the type that would go fat from overeating, unlike Neptune. That fact alone made the older sister furious on some silly occassions.

Somewhere along the way, Nepgear felt asleep, and as soon as she woke up, the view of her beloved cyber-city Planeptune were replaced by the industrial steampunk metropolis—Lastation. There were various lights emanating from assorted factories. Even during the holiday season, there were people out working so hard. It was totally different from Planeptune, when the citizens were mostly closing up business and went on vacation to another nation.

Even though there were a lot of factories, the air around didn't seem polluted. When Nepgear opened the window to see how it smelled like, she only wafted the scent of trees, leaves and sometimes metal. Was it the prowess of Lastation technology that Uni and Noire were really proud of? The lilac sister kinda admitted that in some ways, Lastation had their own edge on technological prowess.

Even though Planeptune were the most advanced in tech development, it couldn't be said the same for them being a tourist attraction. Nepgear wanted to build a space station in there somewhere, or any futuristic-related attractions to bolster her nation's shares. In midst of her being lost in thought—Histoire tugged her shoulders.

"Nepgear, we're already here."

"Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to waste national funds on a space station or something, I swear!"

"What space station?" after mulling a bit, Histoire caught on rather quickly "I guess if it's you, it's most likely for the good of the nation. We can train astronauts there and maybe go on a space mission. The costs wouldn't be that high with our current technology."

"Yay!"

"Speaking of which, Nepgear. Wouldn't it be wise if we get off sooner? All of the other passengers alreardy got off—oh my, would there be any hotels present for booking at this hour?"

"H-hopefully so...ehehe..."

"Even so, this was a part of my carelessness. Knowing beforehand, I should have booked the tickets earlier. I'm really sorry for this."

"Please don't blame yourself, Histy! Well...if we're out of luck we can just stay at Uni's place."

Speak of the devil.

When they exited the train, there was Uni waiting up front. Judging from the weariness on her face, she's probably had been there for a while. Even more so with curious onlookers around—who might be important enough for their own CPU Candidate to wait so long?

"Why won't you reply to my calls and messages, you idiot!"

Disregarding the crowd that's curious about the meeting between those rumored two, Uni shouted on top of her lungs when Nepgear came into view. The lilac sister, who at first walked nonchalantly, froze up as she noticed so many people gathered forth.

"Ehehe..."

Conveniently emanating the ordinary girl aura, the purple candidate made the people who gathered for disappear. Uni seemed to notice that strange power and somehow forgot about things which made her upset.

The black sister thought, when she was with Nepgear, she could feel as if she's a normal middle school girl with her best friend. Although they're basically goddesses, there's a lot of occassion she wanted to forget it and pretend as if she's just someone ordinary. Rom and Ram also felt that too, the power which Nepgear had somehow rubbed on them when they didn't try to attract attention.

Though there were still various whispers.

"Two of them seem to really be at it. They're totally couples, I told you."

"Lady Uni and Lady Nepgear...ohh...they look so good together."

"Have they kissed? Have they done it? I bet they already did, lots of times over."

What on earth were those people saying? Nepgear just couldn't really fathom what those yuri enthusiasts were thinking. Just because they were both girls and a bit close together wouldn't always mean they've gone to such lengths.

Besides, the lilac sister thought of Uni of a pure, innocent girl that shouldn't be tainted with these words. Nepgear hurriedly pulled Uni's hand and skipped out of the station in haste, to which Uni let out a cute yelp.

"..."

Still in the train station, it seems both of the candidates forgot about Histoire.

"Those two. Oh well, I'll just contact Kei right away. Hopefully she'd still be in 'business hour'."

Two of the girls went on the back alley of the train station, attracting sights of people around. When certain they were out of sight, they caught their breath before finally speaking in a huffed voice.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you Nepgear? I know these guys are annoying but I don''t think just running in a flashy way would be the best option. We could walk away as if nothing happened, you know."

"...I really don't know, I just don't really want you to hear these things."

"What things? Believe me, Lastation had gotten all of the nasty rumors since the break of day. We've been the top nation for a good while and it seems some people just weren't happy 'bout it. If you're not content either despite our efforts, there's still other nations to live in."

"Umm...I don't think anyone could hate you and Noire that much."

"I really hope so. I tried my best to act like a good girl, I can't afford to make mistakes in which big sis would look bad."

"You don't have to push yourself so hard Uni, personally I'm fine with how you are."

In response, the black sister just let out a lengthy sigh, as if fed up with all the things going on in her life. Nepgear wasn't sure how serious it was, compared to the matters of Planeptune's declining shares even with their technological advancement.

"Well, I really should be happy with that, but you couldn't really use the lax standards of Planeptune. In here, everyone would be expecting you day by day to perform to certain extent, and if you couldn't do that, you'll never be the top anymore."

Hearing some mean comments about her own nation, the lilac sister felt a bit upset, but her being the good girl, just nodded and tried to listen more of Uni's problems.

"...so, what's that kind of rumor that's been troubling you lately, Uni?"

"I'm hungry."

The black sister abruptly changed the topic. She was really upset with the things going on Neppit, which made its way to the global news: Uni and Nepgear now officially a couple? Heartbroken Leanbox Goddess now seen lovey-dovey in Lowee!

"Say what?"

Uni felt like she was caught red-handed now that her secret feelings were out in the open. Nepgear on the other hand—were a bit too dense.

"I really hadn't got a chance for dinner since I waited for you-who haven't answered my calls nor messages at all."

It was an excuse made in a hurry; the black sister's face flushed red and she couldn't really think straight when Nepgear looked straight at her.

"...ah...I do put my N-Gear on silent during the train ride. I forgot to check messages since the view is so nice."

"I don't care, just treat me to a ramen, you dummy."

Uni averted her face again, afraid her blush would become so obvious that even the dense lilac girl would start to notice.

She started to become addicted to ramen when Nepgear cooked one for her back at Planeptune. Even though Lastation's spicy special was delicious, the lilac sisters' homemade cooking was something else—due to it being made by someone special.

"...umm...I don't bring money with me...Histy's the one with the wallet."

Nepgear just realized she left Histoire in the train station, which led her mouth agape.

"Man, you're seriously helpless. I was in a bad mood and I still have to treat someone? At times I wonder why am I keep getting attached to you-"

As if not shocked enough with leaving out Histy, now Uni nonchalantly confessed her affection to the lilac sister.

"U...Uni...do you mean...you like me?"

That line seem to broke a nerve on Uni. She lost all composure; involuntariy raised her voice, stuttering a bit on the way.

"D-don't misunderstand, you dummy! I just kept looking over you since you're so helpless sometimes."

"Ehehe...thank you very much, Uni. I know you're such a good friend."

"No embarrassing lines allowed!"

"Ehhh?"

Without realizing it, they've been re-enacting the characters from one of anime series they watched from while back. It was about someone from Gamindustri who moved to another planet filled with waters, living a carefree life as a ferry maiden. The main character was an air-headed good girl, just like Nepgear—she had a friend who acted just like Uni, her catchphrase was 'no embarrassing lines allowed'.

"It's getting dark out, let's just get some ramen."

"Alright."

Just few blocks from the station, was a popular ramen shop opening from evening 'til break of dawn. The owner was a grampa who immigrated from Planeptune, the one who lived through Uzume's ruling and still recalled the moment of good ol' days once in a while.

Sure thought, in this occasion, the said person happily gulped her ramen, whilst separating all the mushrooms and putting them in a different bowl.

"Gramps! The meal was delicious but wouldn't you please just spare the shrooms?"

It was the old CPU of Planeptune, Uzume Tennouboshi. After the events of Zero Dimension, she left Neptune and Nepgear to handle the matters of the nation, while she herself wanted to travel and see how much had changed. She were usually seen together with Adult Neptune which came from different dimension, but for now, she's not present.

It took few sips of ramen before Uzume noticed both of the candidates staring at awe on her. She was one of the ancient CPUs known to Gamindustri; kinda shocking how even after all these years, she retained an appearance of a young girl, even more so on her HDD form.

Before that, Uzume kinda joked to the old man, that she already ruled Planeptune for long enough before the grampa was even born. It made Uni and Nepgear thought deeply—it would be weird when they saw the citizens growing old, those who were once young children, now elderly people, and the candidates were still bunch of young girls.

Realizing that both the lilac and black sister didn't seem to react, Uzume called out to them. She vigorously slurped the remainder of the ramen and downed the entire soup in one go—the display of manliness made both of the candidates' heart race.

"Oi, Unichi, Gearchi! Having ramen at this hour?" her energetic greetings were same as usual.

"E-evening, Uzume. I was about to have Nepgear treat me, but she forgot her wallet."

"Good to see you again, Uzume. You haven't visited the Basilicom in a while, I really miss you."

"Umm...about that, how should I put it-I could treat you to some. Lately I've also been doing quest and so, got some credits raked in.

Sorry about that Gearchi, I've been traveling with Big Nepuchi for a bit, we came to Ultradimension through Crostie's power. I met this Plutia girl; she's really nice but she sometimes act a bit weird. When she went HDD she got really scary and she often groped me...it gave me shivers just remembering it."

"...I guess it's the same reason why Neptune would be away for so long."

"Yeah, we ended up messing around a lot and chillin' in various nations. The Peashy kid was pretty cool too. She could be violent sometimes but when you gave her pudding she's pretty tame. Before I noticed it, I was away for so long, kinda forgetting I had my old home in this dimension."

"Ah yes, I remember getting emails from Plutia about you. I kinda forgot since I was kinda busy with some stuff. It's really been a long journey indeed."

Nepgear didn't mean her work as CPU Candidate, more like her own robotic project that's going to be showcased on the Lastation Expo.

"...that Plutia girl...she's really scary...I don't want to experience being groped by her again. You must had nerves of steel, Uzume." Uni shivered upon hearing things concerning the sleepy girl.

"Yeah. She could be a handful sometimes, but it seems I wasn't really her type, so she didn't chase me out so fervently. Oh yeah, I just heard about your formation of the council system while I was away."

Uzume's tone went sharp from her easy-going speech.

"I noticed that too, Uzume. I believe things at Lastation would be outta control if we allow normal humans to mingle in the CPU's tasks. My sister was the only one who opposed it, but since the other three nation CPUs strongly endorsed it, we lost due to majority vote."

"Can't blame them indeed. This world had been in state of peace for so long, they wanted to feel like slacking off. I remember Blanc and Vert having their own hobbies to attend, and I know Neptune just loves being lazy."

Uni let out her paranoia to the Planeptune's ex-CPU:

"I'm afraid if we let them keep handling all the tasks, even if it's the menial ones, we might not be able to catch the details about what's going on. Sure we appointed those of good faith, but once there's a rat in the hole, there'd be lots of opportunities to throw an uprising."

"Times of peace were just calm before the storm eh, Unichi? I felt like your fears would be unfounded. Even if they rose against the CPUs, what matters is that we've done our best for the nation."

"...that's the problem though, due to the newly appointed system which reduced their workload, all of the CPUs started acting like slobs and forgetting about work. Even my hard-working older sister started to slack off like Neptune did too. If the CPUs started to lose things that made people respect them, it's plausible that-"

The ramen shop didn't have lot of people coming, but their nonchalant conversation caught the attention of those currently inside. First one to spoke up was the grampa.

"Fear not, Lady Uni! To us, the councils were just a token of our thanks for thing our CPUs had done for us. Even though we know you are goddesses, deep down you lot had human sides like us. Having high workload for an eternity wouldn't be nice ol chap like me, even if any case, I'd be forever young and vigorous. My grandson is a council worker at Lastation, he enjoyed devoting himself to make the nation a better place."

A factory worker who just went out from his overnight shift also smiled.

"The councils consisted of people educated in variety of subjects. I particularly like the new implementation to the work hours. No more companies bugging me during my day off, and the shift hours were regulated so it wouldn't go over certain hours. I had more time to spent with my family and the payroll system got a lot better too. I was really thankful to Lady Uni and Noire for appointing the top elites for the council."

An organization that was basically made to reduce the workload of the CPUs, formed by a strict selection of top intellectuals amongst the nation. Even though the CPUs lived for a long time and had known a lot of things about their nation, things to be worked on in detail were too much for just one or two people.

Each members versed in a particular field would personally look up to these matters, which in turn would consult with the CPUs and Oracles-or when they're unavailable, would leave it to the collective judgment on what's best. That way was similar to modern monarchy in real life when the CPUs would soon be reduced to just the nation's symbol.

The oracles would act as a stand in for Prime Ministers in that regard, or they might appoint normal humans with exceptional leadership as one, through the CPUs choice or through majority vote. Where the CPUs just have to do RPG like things that only them could do—clearing quests and be the saviors of Gamindustri in case calamity happened.

This might be a new era when humans would wield a bigger political power untik the CPUs were able to reside in Celestia up above, leaving the whole world in the hands of the mortals. That was how the gods and goddesses in real world originated.

Leaving all the political talk aside, Uni surmised that the citizens of Lastation weren't that opposed to the council idea. For the CPUs to act more like deities compared to rulers. Doing things that would incite feelings of awe to the beholders.

"Times sure had changed, eh. I never thought of myself as a deity, I felt more like a president of some kind. Whoops, ex-president might be more appropriate."

Uzume just shrugged her shoulders, and when she faced her table, three bottles of Lastation Herb Coffee was placed on the table. It was a warm coffee but placed on a big glasses akin to root beer in fast-food chain. The coffee itself were a bit bitter with crunchy black chocolate mixed in. A chocolate waffle roll was there in place of the straw. The taste were similar to a mint-flavored chocolate drink—it was a strange dish but office workers in Lastation loved it.

Gently nibbling on the coffee, the black sister let her thoughts meander.

"...deep down I wanted to feel like a normal girl too. It's kinda hard with people treating us like goddesses, even though we're technically one." Uni muttered in a low voice that only Nepgear could hear.

"What did you just say, Uni?"

"Ah, you dummy! Forget about it, let's just order some ramen."

"Since it's my treat, I'll get you guys this Uzume special. With all those fish chips and meat, and no mushrooms."

"W-we're okay with eating mushrooms actually. I by myself am not picky about food, we'll just eat whatever was offered, as long it's clean and healthy..."

"I have no complaints bout mushroom either, Uzume."

"Well, whatever. Since it's my treat, let us eat shall we? Ey, manager! Another three bowls, I felt like eating again after a long travel today."

Three of them ate in the ramen shop with mineral water and the herb coffee as treats. As another complimentary dish, they were also served slices of chocolate pudding. Uzume kinda ate too much so her pace was rather wobbly as she exited—she left two candidates and proceeded to the hotel she's staying at.

"Umm...Uni, can I stay at the Basilicom? I think most of the hotels were booked today."

A large part of it was due to the expo.

"...well, just once in a while okay? I don't want people having second thoughts by letting you stay around every single time."

"Yay!"

"S-stop it! It's nothing special really, I...just...kinda lent my place to stay to a...friend. Yeah, a friend."

...and so, both of them sauntered towards the Basilicom, still attracting some curious gossip folks who were observing their relationship. They paid no heed to it though.

As soon as they arrived in the Basilicom living quarters, they were greeted by Histoire and Kei drinking coffee together.

Since Kei had some duties to attend in the Basilicom the following day, she couldn't come to the Tech Expo with Uni, Nepgear and Histoire. It had something to do with the expo actually. Kei were managing the paperwork submitted at the last minute, and she wanted to make sure all eligible entrants applications were handled properly.

After the overnight shift, Kei just wanted to sleep the entire day. She told Uni to inform her about all the details, being the desk-job person, she was pretty peculiar about not spending the time outside.

Alas, Nepgear and Uni slept in the same room. The black sister laid out a futon below her bed, which Nepgear found really comfy she flopped and slept soundly not long after.

Seeing the lilac sister's sleeping face, she didn't look like a goddess at all, no matter what angle Uni took while observing her—she's no different than a normal girl, and not because of the ordinary chick aura she let out.

With Nepgear out in dreamland, the black sister was out by herself, contemplating whether their rise to deity status were necessary at all. If possible, she wanted to be more recognized like a human.

"...I might be thinking too much though. Uzume said, the deity-like treatment was even more-so in her era, though since she became close to the citizens, they started to treat her like a friend—a human friend. I guess, I needed to be closer to the citizens of Lastation somehow."

She wanted to make the expo a success by visiting all the stands and appreciating the inventors' hard work, while at the same time, trying her best to be genuine.

Nepgear's intention was different—she genuinely had interest in the expo and she visited just to satisfy her curiosity, much like most of attendants present.

"Should I just act like Nepgear and visit those that were of my interest? Though, that way, there might be those who were unhappy that I didn't pay attention of...I don't wanna make those fake smiles too...I wanna left a good impression, what should I do, Noire? If it's my big sis, what would she do?"

Uni couldn't sleep much during that night. Part of it was due to Nepgear snoring loudly and she also pondered about how complicated it was to make appearances.

She knew it's best to be herself, but when she thought about it, her honest personality might not be likeable to some people.

When Nepgear woke her up, Uni groggily stood up and her feet felt wobbly. She felt overwhelming amount of pressure as the current acting CPU of Lastation, now that Noire was off to visit Planeptune.

"What's wrong Uni? You didn't look so good."

If it's the usual self of black sister, she would just laugh it off, saying it's all the lilac sister's fault for snoring too loud.

This time, she decided to be honest.

"...to tell you the truth, I was nervous about having to make an appearance as the acting CPU. You know, like complimenting their hard work or so, but I just couldn't seem to think how to make myself seem genuine..."

"Huh? Did we actually have the acting CPU for last semester's expo? I think not. For me, everyone here was just there to have fun! Didn't we just look up the stalls and try out things got interested in? I still had the video of you taking perfect aim at the shooting range—it was viral all over Neptube."

Six months ago. It was just shortly after the Council's formation. Back then, Uni didn't let it get to her mind, just adapting the wait-and-see attitude. Nowadays, the council had become more of a rival to her—she didn't look in perspective that, the people of Council were just citizens using their expertise to personally help the nation.

She was afraid the Council would gain power and rebel, so she wanted to make appearances as the CPU Candidate. So, they would bow down to her and not try anything rebellious.

Now she realized-whether or not there's the Council, if people were disatisfied, they would rebel. The Council would even help relaying the complaints of the citizens and surmising the best ways the CPUs could deal with it.

Rather than trying to change how others look at her and Noire, how could she forgot—to have fun, to shine the best she could?

As Uni, the tsundere hard-working, gun-loving loli a lot of people wanted to be their little sister of.

"...I guess you're right, Nepgear."

The black sister finally broke to a smile, as if the fatigue from before just vanished. Although her steps were kind of unsteady, the lilac sister supported her slender body.

They prepared to go to the Expo together with Histoire.

That day was a lot of fun.

Nepgear would go back to Planeptune with Histoire as the night fell, this time by flying. Uni felt a little lonely since her closest friend, who subtly gave her a push forward from the dark—finally went home. She still felt the warmth of their journey through the expo, acting like two ordinary girls having fun-they could drop all the pretense of being CPUs and just let loose.

Gazing at the lilac sister's flying figure from her balcony, Uni wished for the best to happen to her friend.

Kei watched the melancholic back of the black sister, just like a parent witnessing their child growing.

She thought, it's nice that CPUs don't age. Their friendships would last for a really long time. After just a short contemplation, she returned back to her desk—and slept.

Uni noticed Kei''s watching her and followed forth to her office. She found the oracle sleeping in awkward position.

"She must be working overtime again." thought the black sister.

Noticing a comfy-looking blanket, she took it and gently draped it across Kei's body. The oracle was now enveloped in a warm silky texture of it, amidst the mildly air-conditioned room she was in.

"May tomorrow's business be great, Kei." whispered Uni, not sure if the oracle would hear or not.

The black sister went back to her room, a bit lonely since Nepgear weren't here. Kinda felt disappointed that Kei somehow put back the futon used by the lilac sister last night.

She wanted to sleep in her warmth.

Although she felt, it's already nice enough to remember the innocent smile of the girl she held dear.

"...I hope you'd be sleeping well over there too, Nepgear."

As the expo ends and she already did a lot of fun things, the black sister slept well during the night.

Sweet dreams, Uni.


	4. Leanbox

Chapter 4 : Leanbox

During the Siesta Time, one might wonder how the qt 3.14 lolis from the snowy land were doing in Leanbox. To make long story short, Mina was supposed to accompany the twins to a summer school. It's basically something that was mandatory in public schools as a part of their summer homework—like learning about nature, survival and stuff. Both of the twins didn't go to school. Their education came from the glasses oracle but mostly from the internet, particularly Neppit and Nepchan.

They already got pretty familiar with all the dank memes out there and especially about perverted stuff the nerds were talking about. Technically speaking, they were about old enough by age, about the same with Uni, but Nepgear was much older than them by about 20 years due to the events going in Ultradimension.

Judging that the CPUs had the same age:

The romance between Neptune and Noire was like, love between someone that's 20+ years apart. Though, both of the purple CPUs didn't really look older, age was just a number after all.

All that aside, Mina did her job well by sending the twins to Leanbox, but when it came to the summer school itself:

"No! I don't really wanna go, it's so friggin' lame! I ain't no kid anymore. I'd rather stay at Verty and play games all day."

"Don't wanna go...wanna stay with Ram."

Even if the oracle reasoned with them, saying Blanc would be angry, the twins just said:

"It's so unreasonable. We've already helped out enough and be a good kid not to doodle in big sis' notebooks again! As a token of thanks, she sent us to this boring thing. Why do we need survival stuff? Aside from Senmuu Labyrinth we got minimaps, we had everything needed to explore a dungeon due to powerleveling and plan collecting. Even in Senmuu, we just have to download the map somewhere on the internet!"

"Miss Mina, please take a rest. Since you may be tired of dealing with us the entire time, Miss Chika might able to give you some company."

Ram's usual complaint might rang on the oracle's deaf ears, but Rom's consolation struck her right in the gut. She couldn't refute that she was tired being a nanny for them. In the entire Lowee, she's probably the one who needed breaks the most.

Though, the main reason why Mina agreed was—the amount of money paid for the registration wasn't enough. Since it's not their first time anymore, the 70% off this time around were null and void.

She might try telling Blanc to send extra through ATM, but she didn't feel like inciting the CPU's wrath while she was busy writing and reading. The ATM machine was in the Basilicom's bottom floor; the same with Leanbox's.

The twins didn't want to participate either way, and Mina didn't feel willi0%zng to accompany those two throughout the summer school as their guardian. Well, for the first time of their attendance, it was actually pretty decent for both Rom and Ram—Mina didn't really have the stamina to climb the mountains though—it was hell for her.

Deep in her thought, the oracle wanted to think of an excuse. She came with this thing—just lie that the 70% off was still there but the twins tried hide and seek with her—with the oracle couldn't keep up anymore. Though, since guilty conscience riddled her, she wanted to go drunk with Chika instead. If she was drunk enough, maybe things would solve itself. That's what the green oracle taught her.

Once again, to sum it up:

They stayed at Leanbox's Basilicom, and in turn Vert was away at Blanc's-teasing the white goddess. The Leanbox's oracle, Chika was out drinking with Cave, as usual. Cave was one of Leanbox special unit to protect the nation's idol 5pb, although they also got into questionable relationships lately.

The rumor wasn't as fresh as the scandal between Nepgear, Uni and Vert though—it somehow got overshadowed. At this point, these idol-bodyguard pair had been regarded as couple anyway.

What was Chika doing anyway, out drinking in the middle of noon?

She was in a really bad mood due to Vert's confession to Nepgear. Usually she came to Cave, her best buddy, got drunk heavily and they would bone each other, regardless of the relationship with 5pb. That was in the other story though.

The twins arrived at the empty Basilicom at late morning. They flew from Lowee at high speeds, carrying Mina who were completely dizzy and about to throw up. When they were by the green oracle, she just said something about taking some booze in the nearby bar, not really noticing the children.

Basically, they got the whole place to themselves—totally empty, aside from few staff members who just didn't care how the twins were going to make their stay.

Back to present time, Mina already went to the bar Chika's at, wanting to chill out from the sight of being with the twins every single moment.

The twins played some games for a while in the Leanbox console. They went at it for a while but they soon got pretty bored.

"...somehow the games in there were too serious for my tastes. I wasn't that good at FPS. I prefer party games like in Lowee console."

The younger twin didn't like competitive and serious FPS, though she loved a peculiar cartoony FPS—she thought the characters were really funny and unique. That peculiar game was dead though due to the uncaring development team and shitty updates.

"Ram, they also got RPGs, but they're mostly action rpgs. I kinda like the traditional format better."

The older twin love classic RPG games, mostly due to the story.

"I don't really like these either, the random encounters are ridiculous and the amount of grinding was just so much. If only more RPGs were like Nepbound."

"You played it on emulator for the save states though. I also like Nepbound but I played it on the console."

"I can't help it! I don't like having to jump from frogs to frogs just for saving my progress."

One of the other reasons was due to it being easier to cheat the game by reloading the states over and over when you screwed up.

"I guess we have different ways to play games. I don't really mind anything as long I got to have fun."

"Yeah."

Though the save states were kinda a cheat, it didn't totally took out the fun. Kinda different with actual cheats like Action Neplay.

"You also use walkthroughs too, Ram. I notice you've been downloading lots of game walkthroughs."

"Ah yes, sorry that I ended up clearing Nepbound first and spoiled the story to you , Rom."

The game that Ram cleared was the second one.

"Don't mind it, the game's pretty classic. I think we wasn't born during the release of first two games. The third one was several years after we're born though, it's the first one I played on my own and cleared it after some time."

"I remember the usually timid you went all energetic, I almost got scared. You were like 'Ram, Ram! This game is really great, you got to try it, you got to clear it!' The game's awesome, though I spent too long trying to clear it-got stalled a bit. After I played the first two, the third one's definitely the longest."

Rom started at the third game, cleared it and went to recommend it to the younger twin. Ram got hooked she proceed to clear it (with a lot of stalled moments) and the first two games while Rom was busy with other RPGs.

"By the way, Ram. I think the die-hard fans still consider the second game to be the masterpiece. The third game was the one that's really special to me though."

"As for me, I kinda just got addicted trying to combo around the beat and listening to the songs. I forgot about the story sometimes, but it's great really."

Nepbound 3 had the feature that allow you to land 16 hit combo attacks by tapping the attack button along with the music's beat. Since there's a lot of battle themes, there were a lot of different patterns to combo with—some were a lot harder than others.

"The story's the best part! I cried a lot at many parts, and especially the ending."

"I know, right? I cried at the ending too. It was really open though."

Whoops, spoiler.

Nepbound was widely known to have quirky setting and a deep, moving storyline. Blanc was also a fan of the creator and storywriter, Ito-san. The CPU also played the games and read the collaboration work between the author Haruki M. And Ito-san.

"Too bad the creator didn't make more of these games."

The fans wanted to make Nepbound 4, and it's currently still in development. Nepbound 3's production by the actual team took quite some time too. It was said they already got the concept done in Nepbound 64 for the earlier Lowee console, but since it was canceled due to the console's failure—it took them a long while to gather funds.

They also revamped a lot of stuff while making Nepbound 3. The development also got slowed down to a halt but they eventually finished it.

"Well, at the very least, they stopped at their peak point, as compared to some of the franchises here who were once good but now degraded to money milking practices. What's with all those Season Pass and Pre-Orders? I kinda miss the times we'll get the full game in one purchase."

The one who bought their games were Blanc though; using her own money.

"...we just didn't have enough allowances to buy these anyway."

They could just do quests and oneshot some mobs for cash, but they were too lazy to do so.

Speaking of which, Rom was addicted to a phone game recently, but quitted after seeing Planeptune's guild agent IF being so salty about the game even after she spent most of her monthly salary for it.

That was during Nepgear's birthday and the older twin somehow overheard the agent's rambling.

"Not like we're going to buy it. Well, since the ones given to us for complimentary purposes were pretty fun, let's stick with that anyway."

"Hmm...hmm..." Rom nodded.

Since the twins' allowance weren't that much, they simply played free games, those given to them or simply borrowed them from other nations. Most of their spending were on snacks.

"By the way, since we kinda skipped the summer school—what are we going to do for this entire week? We couldn't really go home either."

"It's so complicated yeah."

"At least we can browse the internet for some more memes."

"Okay."

Ram took out her handheld and use it to browse the internet. She browsed Neppit for the latest headlines and memes available. The twins already knew about the fanfiction contest involving the CPUs and Candidates. Ram didn't enjoy reading stories when there's not much pictures in it, though Rom secretly enjoyed fantasizing on these perverted pieces.

Although their attention went on some other thing on Neppit, concerning the Councils. Basically they're group of people who helped reducing the CPUs workload by delegating some of the tasks in accordance to their expertises.

There were mixed responses.

One of the users thought, the Council might even start a rebellion, if they were given too much power. Although the members were hand-picked by the CPUs and Oracles based upon their loyalty and capability, there's no telling if they actually let a rat inside the house.

"Ah, a crisis!" Ram made a V-sign.

"Does that mean we've got to finally use HDD again?" Rom inquired.

"It's the same quest over and over again nowadays. Like, we've beat that Metal Dogoo once in Senmuu and all the other monsters went poof in one hit."

"...rebellion...I don't like political disputes that much."

"It's so lame, the world would be a better place if we could settle everything through card games."

...on motorcycles.

"Ram, since I couldn't play card games, does that mean I'll forever be oppressed?"

"Don't worry, I'll protect my Rom!"

"Speaking of which, I remember you didn't understand that card games either Ram."

You just have to get on a motorcycle and play solitaire.

...huh, I was wrong?

"Hahaha, true. Guess all the memes kinda got to me anyway."

A brief silence.

"Hey, Rom. What would you do if the Lowee Council do rebel? Would spreading nude photos of big sis would repress their aggression right away?"

It was known that the citizens of Lowee love flat girls and lolis.

"Huh? I thought the first thing you'll do was to beat all the bad guys up Ram."

"I'm not barbaric like that? Besides, I doubt these guys would be strong enough to fight back. Since they were all brains, they would use our aggression as their advantage to persuade the masses. We just provided them with Casus Belli."

In a game called Neproppa Universalis, Casus Belli was the reason to go in war with other nation. Be it due to own's personal religious faith, philosophical belief, or mainly as a revenge of that peculiar nation's aggression.

"I thought you disliked those political stuff in the first place, Ram."

"Eh? Ain't this more like grand strategy thing? I thought politics were those boring meetings that seem to go nowhere at the other world's legislation..."

"Oh, I watched Nep Horizon with Nepgear before. She said things like this were also considered those 'politics' thing."

"I see, I still don't get what's those politics were about though."

"We're just children after all, even if it's just in outside, he he."

"Speaking of which, what would you do, Rom?"

To Ram's inquiry, Rom pulled out a handheld. She went to some sites containing list of rules and such—downloaded something from the site. Opening up the document file, she showed Ram some wall of texts.

"By the rule of law, it's a huge crime to commit treason against one's own nation, even more in attempting to overthrow the legitimate government. Though, to arrest someone and pin the judgment on them, we need solid evidence. That's how, intelligence and espionage even traversing private matters were allowed. We gather enough evidence and when something incriminating goes on the radar, we would arrest the perpetrator."

"Hmm...on the best case scenario that would be great. I doubt things would work out as good in reality though. Especially when the espionage went in cahoots with the rebels or so. At most part, if they're serious enough, they would divulge information in places that's almost impossible to gather information from."

"...this is so complicated."

Anyone who walked in on these children talking 'bout complex stuff would think this was even more surreal.

...except for Neptune.

For the lilac girl, everything not involving eggplants was normal.

"Well, complex stuff aside, let's just see through it when it happens. I mean, we've been through the CPU Shift Period without a hitch right? I guess, the main cause of rebellion was due to the our governance not able to satisfy people. I think, if we kept doing our best, Lowee would love us more, and even if there's rebels, they won't have opportunity with our loyalists around."

"Ram..."

Deep in the older twin's thought, she was going to say : it's not going to work since we kept lazing around. Though, seeing Ram being so cute like this, she barely able to muster the self control not to snuggle her own sister.

"Somehow I think it's convenient to be in a children's body forever. I mean, we could screw up more and people would just think—ah damn children. If we look older like Nepgear, Uni and the CPUs, I don't think we would go off easy."

"...uh...I don't think that stuff was okay to make excuse of."

"If we're someone like Peashy, who were just like that despite how long she was alive—we could say ignorance is bliss right?"

"Ram, please don't talk bad about people behind their backs!"

"Ugh...m'kay."

The younger twin was pretty pissed off when Peashy broke one of her dolls some time ago. She started calling the blond kid all sorts of terrible things in her head.

"Sorry to yell at you like this, Ram. I know it's not your fault—let's just hope she would actually grow up. I just hope Miss Plutia won't spoil her so much she thought it's okay to cause trouble on others."

"Yeah."

Since the doll was made by Plutia herself, she fixed it right away—looking e exactly brand new due to her skills. At some parts, the rage was unfounded. A part of it was due to Ram not wanting to grow up herself, so she tried pinning the blame on the other party.

The conversation struck a silent note; the only sounds reverberating were those of solemnly writhing air conditioner, the static noise buzzing of plasma tv and also, the noise coming from the twins' stomach.

"Rom, I was wondering..."

"What?"

"How do we make the air taste delicious?

If you want a serious answer, there's a technique called Nep-Gong. You practiced your breathing to gather as much positive energy as possible, spreading it throughout your body. It wouldn't make the air you inhale taste like pepperoni pizza but at least you would feel refreshed.

This breathing exercise was pretty popular in Leanbox, since they cancelled the summer school, they could opt to learn Nep-Gong instead. The catch was, most of the students were elderly people having breathing issues—not that popular amongst young folks. The youngsters mostly play sports and learn competitive martial arts.

Speaking of which...about a certain pair...

"So, Miss Mina and Miss Chika hasn't come back. How about we cook something together? The fridge had a lot of ingredients."

Rom thought, usually when Chika and Cave were drunk, they ended up boning each other—would the same happen with Mina?

If Rom was drunk with the green oracle, would she also bone the loli? Well, judging by their actual age—they're not exactly lolis.

Deep in their thoughts, the twins wanted to make a bet whether Chika would bone the lolis if she was drunk enough.

"Yay, let's make a curry rice! I read it from Neppit you could just make it with a rice cooker. I saved the page with the recipe."

...and so they ate the curry rice. By the time they realize it, afternoon bell already struck.

By the way, they also had curry for breakfast in Lowee.

...

In front of the children that's eating curry, Mina went to the living quarters with an awful expression and two liquor bottlesey. Her feet wobbly and she fell flat on her face, just as her eyes met with the twins.

Whilst Chika was lying naked in front of the bathroom. There's about 16 bottles on the floor.

Rom grabbed the bottle in Mina's grasp and took a sip.

"This is cheap liquor." she said

"I see. Wait, how the hell you know that Rom?"

"A lady must have refined tastes."

"I don't know what kind of refinement it should be!"

"The ice vodka in Lowee's cellar was first grade."

"So you're the one who drank it!"

"Ehehe..."

"...my innocent Rom is ruined. Who the one who told you to drink?"

"It's you Ram, you said that the female pirate lord was cool due to how well she drinks."

The anime itself wasn't aimed at children, more for mature audiences due to portrayal of drug and alcohol usage.

"I'm kinda speechless how you actually interpret it that way."

"I'd be fine, I drink as much as a lady does. Just one pint at a time."

"Hmm...as much I want to jab at your line, I think we should sort out something before we chatted like this Rom. Wait, why am I playing the straight man here!"

"R-right!"

Rom was about to jab : but you're a girl and I don't want you to be straight, but she successfully stopped her mouth running at the right moment.

They were supposed to dress them up and put them in bed, but what Rom did was actually stripping Mina out, revealing the voluptuous figure that's obscured by plain clothing.

"Wow...Miss Mina really has great body, I regret not touching her when I got the chance."

"You're drunk, Rom."

"Ram, do you want me to touch you instead?"

"No thanks, I don't wanna know what would happen seeing your head got screwed up like this."

...but I don't mind if you really want to do it with me, thought Ram, her face flushed red.

Before Rom got to do anything funny, Ram reluctantly sprayed her with a glass of water, in which made her finally sober up.

Both of the twins carried the nude Mina and left her in the toilet.

"Miss Mina was surprisingly light, despite her figure."

"Hmm...hmm."

As they tried to do the same with Chika though...

"Gosh, Miss Chika is so heavy..."

"Ram, she might strangle you if she heard that!"

They cleaned up all the liquor bottles and laid both drunkards on top each other in the toilet.

All naked.

Rom did strip Mina because she was drunk, but she forgot how to put the clothes back on. Seeing as the toilet was the nearest place for both drunkards and it's too troublesome to carry them to the rooms, they left the bodies there.

The twins went back to the living room and discuss about the chances of people rebelling in Lowee in general. If there's a single rotten apple within the bunch, it would definitely spread sooner or later.

What were the chances?

To clarify this again, they browsed the most reliable source of rumors in the interwebs—Neppit.

The current headline was:

Lowee Citizen : I really want to see loli idols.

...

"Rom, do we have to go through all the trouble practicing singing and dancing again?"

"...maybe after the holiday..."

"Ugh...I want to play."

...and so on, they forgot about being idols once again and played on the Leanbox console again. This time they were able to put up with their discontent.

Meanwhile, two drunkards were having perverted dreams but mostly headaches.

Life was peaceful again at Leanbox.

...

This marks the end of Siesta Time for reals.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
